August
by notsohardnow
Summary: Tim and Dallas run into a slightly awkward situation that let's them explore each other like never before. Get attatched and hurt. It won't end well for either of them.. Tim and Dalls slash. No lime.
1. Chapter 1

_Tim/Dally slash  
_Don't read if you're anti-slash. Thank you.

I got this from two songs from two of my favorite bands: Metro Station "I wish we were older" and We The Kings "August is Over"

I hope you enjoy..

* * *

It was August first, Dallas Winston was offically sixteen years old. He was officially an adult now- even if he couldn't vote or drink, his fake ID was a little more realistic now. Sixteen is when you're supposed to be cool, relaxed, responsible, and respected. Well, he already was but now it was different. Now he wouldn't get called 'kid'. Now if he went to Buck's to party the cowboy wouldn't give him looks when he was stumbling around drunk. Now he could drive.. wait- no now he needed to get his lisence then he could drive. That wasn't a problem, he could drive just fine. A car was a problem but then again he knew a lot of older kids who trusted him more or less and would lend their car to him. They did now but that wasn't the point.

Dallas sighed, fisting his blonde hair in his pale knuckles. Today was supposed to be different than every day of his life so far but it wasn't! It was absolutely the same- this morning his father threw him out at six o'clock in the morning because Dallas had come home late. Lies! He'd been home al that day sleeping off a hangover. He'd staggered around in the cold- forgetting it was the morning of his sicteenth birthday and found himself in the lot then collapssed in the far off corner under some newspaper Johnny always had around. He woke up a few hours later hearing Two-Bit, Soda, and Steve passing and chatting about girls and the Dingo. They mentioned him faintly but decided not to ask him along, not out of spite, just because Two-Bit never got a girl when Dally was around. Then, feeling lousy, he went to sleep and woke a third time to a football smashing him in the back of the head! It was Pony and Johnny and they took off like the Devil was on their heels. He couldn't go back to sleep after that.

Didn't anyone remember? Sure he'd always down-played his birthdays- all that attention flustered him. He'd never admit it out loud though, but it did. Smiling people and presents- all birthdays were like that. He thought this one might be different. It was but at the same time it wasn't. This time though he'd have been flustered someone would have remembered. He wished someone had remembered. He hated that he wished that and he tried to stop it- that empty feeling in the pit of his stomach but it was strong and growing larger.

He was sitting now with his head in his hands and a cancer stick dangling from his lips, it wasn't like how he thought it would be. No one treated him with more or less respect. There was nothing. He didn't even fell different.. and, hell, no one even seemed to remember! That bothered him. No one remembered. Didn't he matter? Didn't they care? Weren't they supposed to be his friends?

"Hey, kid!"

The chomped down on the end of his cigarette. That damn three-letter-word proved it! They had no idea what day it was! His head snapped up to glare at the tall, lanky form of Tim Shepard ambling towards him. Strange, there was no gaggle of children at his heels- no Curly, no aimless gang member- just Tim who had this crooked smirk stretched over his thin lips. He plopped down in the grass next to Dally.

"You look mad- who shit in your yogurt and called it a raisin?" he asked

"Nothing!" Dallas spat in response, "I'm fine!"

"Liar." Tim rolled his eyes, "So- what's up, Dallas?"

"Nothing," he repeated

Tim blinked and was silent a moment, "You need a light for that?"

Dallas looked at the unlit, drooled on, chewed cigarette currently crushed between his middle and ring finger. He nodded and Tim handed him his lighter- Dallas was glad for the nicotine- his nerves were shot. God, he sighed, why'd he care so much? Why'd it matter? He was Dallas Winston! He shouldn't care. Carin' was stupid. But he did and he couldn't stop that.

"Hey, Dal," Tim said cupping his hands around a lighter and cigarette, then looking at his friend once it was lit, he took a drag, "How's your birthday been?" he asked, letting out the smoke in Dallas' face.

Dallas' eyes widened, "Wh- what?" he asked

"You birthday. Its August first innit?" he asked, smirking, "You're sixteen, huh?"

Dallas nodded dumbly, "Why'd you 'member?"

Tim grinned, "Can you keep a secret?" Dallas nodded as Tim leaned in closer- so close his lips brushed Dallas' ear and he shivered.

"HEY!"

Dallas and Tim both sighed and looked over to the approaching boys, Two-Bit, Soda, Steve, Johnny and Pony. There was a short wrestling match, some laughs, jokes, before Tim told them all what the day was: "Our little Dally-baby is sixteen!" he teased, punching Dallas in the shoudler, the others cheered and made a big deal now. Now after he felt all lousy. The jerks. But, he didn't hold a grudge because Tim suggested the party at Buck's and they all loved that idea, except for Sodapop and Ponyboy who would not for the sake of their lives evoke Darry's wrath. Ever. Johnny went along home with them but then it was off to the shadow corner of Buck's for a big party.

Dallas was roaring drunk in two hours and could hardly stand but he was trying, and failing, to pick-up girls anyway. They continued to turn him down and he'd move on to the next one using some very crude language- Tim couldn't help grin when the girl's slapped him and walked away. Dallas eventually gave up and was staggering towards the table- he tripped over his own feet and fell ungracefully to land in Tim's lap. They stared at each other.

"Heh. Heh. Timmy ya's haaaarrd" Dallas drawled not bothering to get up

Tim smirked, "I could make ya' hard too, Dal."

Dallas giggled at that- Tim felt himself laugh because Dallas Winston doesn't giggle. "Okkaaayy Timmy- you're H.O.T. so I'll plaaaay"

Tim nodded, "Come on then.."

They ran up to the bedroom, Tim only wished Dallas wasn't drunk.

* * *

No sex scene's people. Don't worry.


	2. Chapter 2

Whatcoloristhesky- Happy belated then :D and yeah my friend TotallyT3ii3 pointed that out {she's mildly obsessed} but, if you don't mind, I don't feel like going back and changing it so just ignore it I suppose.  
Ashvarden- Thanks! I'm working very hard on this!  
greaserlvr54- Sorry its taken me so long! DX

* * *

Dirty sunlight dirfted in through the window, grime coated the glass inside and out, and dust danced through the rays of light that fell onto the bed which jammed into the corner of the small room. On the bed were two large lumps under a very thin off-white blanket that had holes down around he frayed ends. It was a small blanket, on the side nearest the wall the bigger boy's feet stuck out and on the side by the edge the other boy's knees and arms and shoulders were exposed because he was curled in a ball pressed back against the other boy. The bigger boy groaned and rolled off his side and onto his back- exposing the other boy by stealing all the blankets. The blonde shivered and sat up, eyes drooping a bit as he leaned over and grabbed an edge and tried tugging it back.

"Tim iht's colhd.." he groaned tugging now with two hands.

Tim yawned loudly, "Mm? Winston?" he blinked and propped himself up on his elbows to look at the other boy- messy-haired and swaying a bit as he tugged. He smirked at his handiwork, being able to keep a broad tired after a rough night was one thing but Dallas Winston was another- it was an ego-booster to be sure.

"Colhd" he repeated, words slurring sleepily as he kept on tugging,

Tim smiled and watched him a little longer then reached over and pulled him down on his chest and covered them both with the thin blanket. Now that Dally was on top of him the blanket fit them much better. Dally paused and rested his cheek on Tims chest and eased against him, Tim's hands came around his waist and he held him like that. The boy started drifting off to sleep and Tim was surprised to find himself content to sit and hold him.

A few hours passed, Tim was sitting with Dally in his lap, smoking his fifth cigarette that hour when the blonde stirred.

Dally's blue eyes fluttered open and he yawned, twisting his hips and shoulders a bit and looked around confused. Then realization dawned and he looked up at Tim and just stared at him. Tim stared back- watching as Dally's eyes narrowed.

"You low-down sonuvabitch!" he exclaimed, sitting up and realizing he was in Tim's lap, he blushed,

"Hello, Winston." he laughed, eyes dancing with amusement at the tousel-haired blonde,

"You- you bastard!" he stammered and slammed the side of his fist over Tim's chest,

Tim rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek, "Shut up, stupid" he said and felt Dallas ease, yet he kept that hateful look in his eyes as he looked up at Tim.

It wasn't so much that he'd been seduced (poorly seduced, too) by Tim but what bothered him was he was also topped! He was Dallas Winston not some broad! Who did Tim think he was? The prick. But.. Dally remembered vauge little glimpses of the night before- and they made him shudder like a virgin so, logically, he just wouldn't think about it. Tim made that hard by rubbing the small of his back with one finger, teasing him by not going any lower. Dallas shivered and managed to wiggle away from him, laying on his back, he looked up at Tim. Tim grinned down at him.

"So now what?" Dallas asked,

"That depends on what you want, Winston." he answered, "I have no objections to going steady with ya'."

"Shove it! I ain't queer!" Dally argued,

"Lie." Tim scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I ain't!" he nearly shouted before Tim slapped his hand over Dallas' mouth and scowled down at him, "whuf?" he asked in a muffled voice,

"Idiot! What if someone hears another fella' in the same room as me?" he hissed

Dally glared until Tim removed his hand, then spat, "Well I thought ya' had no objections Shepard!"

"I don't. So long as it's a secret!" he said,

Dally forwned, "I 'unno, shep."

"Oh stop! You know you liked it!"

Dally blushed but said nothing. Tim smiled, "Exactly, fella'. Exactly."

Dally said nothing still as Tim layed down and pulled him back up. He did allow himself to rest again Tim, he even allowed Tim to run his fingers through his hair, he even let his own hand rest against Tim's broad chest. This was okay. He could handle this. They weren't really serious-serious it was just a one-time thing. Yeah.. that was all. And, just like that, only a single thought calmed his nerves and he drifted back to sleep.

He could control this.

Or so he hoped...

_Okay_, Dally groaned two weeks later, looking up at Tim who'd just layed a soft kiss on his forehead. _Okay_, he repeated, _I can't control this. I don't even want to try._

_

* * *

_

So. How was it?


End file.
